User talk:Mental Skillness
This May or May not be an Adverstisment I'd like to suggest you take a vaction to the wonderful world of Fantendo First, try going on chat, an admin or such will help you out... Nintendo64-Boy (talk) 16:46, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Nintendo64-Boy A hi test; u aliveHDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 00:21, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Just a Heads Up I thought you had swore at everyone on chat. Just like how you did once when i was at Discord, i've just banned you because i've thought that, i'll unban you, but stop just randomly using swears that *can* be aimed at someone or everyone if possible? One of the times i was at Discord you spammed and swore at people, and nobody did a thing, which is why i thought you were doing so here. [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 18:14, September 10, 2016 (UTC) }} }} I'm just going to leave this here right now. People are very sensitive to the word "hell" here, and it's considered a swear. I know, you must think it's stupid, and I'm gonna be honest, I think it's pretty stupid too, but I'm doing my job and giving you a warning. Jack actually did a similar thing to me when I used the word "piss", so I know how this feels. So please just be careful. [[User:Ballistic Planet|'Ballistic Planet']] ·''' [[User talk:Ballistic Planet|'''Talk]] ·''' '''· [[User blog:Ballistic Planet|'Blog']] 21:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) How can you get those new Plant cards? A.Quốc (talk) 03:37, November 17, 2016 (UTC) How can you get these http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:ToadstoolH.png http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:DragonFruit.png A.Quốc (talk) 13:21, November 17, 2016 (UTC) I am triggered by your existence. --TheO0032 (talk) 21:24, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't think that was me, 'cause I haven't played Ranked for quite a while now. And if I do play it, I did not fight any Captain Combustible lately. My username is MLGImp2002, FYI. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 22:55, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Warning Warning Blocked Sun Bombs is a Brain Buster, not a mini-game. 19:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC) A statement Even after your ban, lately your behavior hasn't improved much. Namely, you seem very eager to target various users, almost basically begging to provoke them. Namely, me. Listen, buddy. I don't know if you understand, but it's a bit hard for somebody to keep from being bothered when people go out of your way just to target them. It's as if you're waving your arms, saying, "OH PLEASE NOTICE ME" and just demanding they do so. You've almost derailed this week's Weekly Discussion thread due to this attitude. While I don't know if I can give an official warning quite yet, I would like to verbally ask of you to refrain from continuing this attitude, be it in targeting users specifically, or derailing threads, as that is not generally tolerated by our rules, especially in the latter case. ...Unless a warn or block sounds appealing to you, for some reason. Then I guess just keep going ahead. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 19:04, May 22, 2017 (UTC) In reply By bringing up even the oldest of dramas, you basically add fuel to the flame and restart them. Go ahead and make a plant gender vote; you'll see what I mean. That's why bringing up these sensitive topics is generally regarded as, what the kids say, "a really stupid idea, so you don't do it, you goshdarned fool."* And attempting to justify it usually doesn't help your case (dead: it doesn't period), and can start even more arguing if it's particularly poorly done. So please, do us all a favor and refrain from doing that sort of thing. It starts the vicious cycle of needless arguing all over, derails threads, and is generally unpleasant to deal with. I'd rather not have to do so, but if this continues, I may have to hand out an actual warning-warning due to repeated derailing of threads via mentions of drama. * paraphrased ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 14:24, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Warning I honestly don't know what you're expecting to accomplish with this stuff. Listen, buddy. It's not your fault people react poorly. But the problem's not that, it's the fact that you repeatedly bring up things that make people react poorly, even after numerous verbal warnings not to do so. If you want me to warn everybody else who argued against you, as if they were the wrong-doers... I mean, I could, but that'd be a one-way trip to me losing my powers in like 5 seconds for abusing them, since nowhere in the rules does that state that's even what you're meant to do. If you don't shape up, I might even have to block you, as much as I really don't want to have to go through that notion, for reasons I think are probably clear enough. All I'm asking is that you stop bringing up drama, and derailing threads as a result of mentioning it. That is all that I want you to do, outside of abiding other rules. Can you at least do that much? ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ In Reply As I said, I can't just warn everyone who reacts to it, just because they technically reacted to it. Not only is that a one-way ticket to being demoted for power abuse, it also won't even fix the problem. If you're bringing things up the community doesn't enjoy, of course they'll get upset about it. It's like mentioning the Vietnam War to someone who was a veteran in it. It's never, '''ever' going to end well, and of course, they'll be rightfully upset at you for mentioning it, even if it was accidental. Because, naturally, they'll be given unpleasant reminders of it. Now, of course, wiki drama is not the same level of magnitude as the Vietnam War, so before you bring that up, I recognize that. But, you get the idea; if you talk about something people don't like to hear about, they won't like it, and they probably won't like ''you for talking about it. So no matter how many people I tell not to react to you saying something they dislike hearing about... What good is it if it's right there, plainly sitting there, waiting for someone else to react to you saying something they dislike hearing about? In video games, say you have an enemy constantly making more enemies. Do you go for the enemies it makes, or the enemy making them? Common sense dictates you always go after the enemy making the enemies. What good is it to take out the enemies if the one guy's always gonna keep making more infinitely? Eventually you're either forced to take him out anyways, or he defeats you. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I don't aim for the results. I aim right for where it starts, and then I'll concern myself with the results. And unfortunately, the start happens to be you repeatedly mentioning drama despite me telling you not to, in this case. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 23:16, May 24, 2017 (UTC) In reply Dude, you literally brought up something nobody here likes to talk about. I hate to break it to you, but you will never get a serious discussion about it, unless it's about how bad an idea that is, and how you should know better. Would you try to hold a conversation about the Vietnam War with a veteran who fought in it, and has been mentally scarred by the things he's experienced? ...again, those don't hold the same magnitude, but please, tell me you can see how that wouldn't go as planned. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 23:28, May 24, 2017 (UTC) In reply Dude, that doesn't make it okay. People don't like it when you bring that stuff up. So you shouldn't bring that stuff up. It's not too difficult. I don't care how "sensitive" it may seem, or how it's them "making drama", if you're going to blatantly provoke people by bringing things up that they don't like having brought up, they're naturally going to be upset. I'm not going to simply warn everyone else, because not only is that an instant demotion for power abuse, but it's also glossing over everything else. If you wanna hold your serious discussion about drama, then not only should you do it elsewhere (and NOT on a weekly discussion thread not about drama whatsoever, where it can easily file under derailing), but you shouldn't expect it to end well, period. Because you're bring up a topic nobody likes to talk about, and naturally, people aren't going to like you for mentioning it. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 23:53, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Serious Warning Seriously, the thread was almost done but you went ahead and brought up drama just one last time when you were oh so close to just being fine and not having that be an issue. If I wasn't so hesitant and/or stupidly nervous about blocking, you'd probably have gotten the boot for that, but alas, I'm overly anxious about permissions before doing such actions. I saw you claim it was a "false warning" as no derailing was committed. I don't believe we're looking at the same threads, if that is the case. The Weekly Discussion topic was not "PvZW Drama" or "get mad at Mental Skillness for derailing even though he never derailed and probably contemplate bashing his skull in with a sledgehammer". It, in fact, read "The PvZW Community." And, unless I'm missing something, everyone getting angry at you for mentioning drama isn't exactly the focus and/or definition of "The PvZW Community" as a topic. What I am not anxious about, is handing out a warning for this. You were verbally told three times, and even granted an actual warning, all telling you to stop this continued action, but you did it anyways. Part of me wants to say this is on purpose, but I can't even tell at this rate. If I catch you doing another thing like this, it will equate to another block, though for how long, I'm not certain. I'd guess a week, but given your previous block, it could be upwards of a month or even longer. So please, don't do anything like that. If you want your serious discussion on drama, take it somewhere other than a thread about something completely different, but don't expect it to end well. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 18:38, May 27, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 19:15, May 27, 2017 (UTC) In reply Listen, the rules say that if someone derails a thread, that's an offense. There's no exceptions to that. As far as I'm concerned, you broke that rule 5 times despite numerous warnings. In addition, your comment and reporting thread was worded very much like it was basically a threat towards me, and your chat comments didn't help matters any either. I haven't came to a consensus yet, but something will be done. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 00:27, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Would you tell me how can you modify new cards in PVZH like that? Thank you. A.Quốc (talk) 03:25, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Going to continue here, just for the sake of that thread's peace. I want to belittle it just because you're whining about a f**king simple removed question. And your response is why I question the fact that you're not blocked yet, for derailing. You're literally trying to derail this thread by your stupid complains about one simple question and "our moderation job(?)". This is your last warning: another derailment I see from you and you're instantly blocked. I was waiting there, thinking that you might get the fact that you can continue this on my talk page and not derail this thread. And I had to undelete that reply with an answer just to stop you from whining about it, just like I have to do something when my little sister is whining. 07:10, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hello there... I believe we've met? YEAH LOOK OUT FOR THE TYPO GOY 20:02, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Well, thank you for the offer to add that noice PvZ H texture to one of my heroes. I don't have TRF's full body pic, yet, so here. Have a Nutcase. IDK what a signature is lololol (talk) 13:47, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Warning What happen to Ump Cardz right now? Hello MS. I'd like to discuss some things with you. First of all, why do you have to be everywhere? Anything that happens, you're there. You always have to reply to the topic, even though in some cases, the topic should definitely not be continued. You started to remind me of Shaan because of this. Secondly, why are you trying to "turn" everyone else into you? You're always trying to turn people against what they like and you don't like. Shaming Pink for liking WatchMojo is one of the examples. I know that that channel is complete utter trash, but you still don't have to call somebody a normie for that. After all, we all have that little part of norminess inside. I also find it interesting that a few months ago, you said that you hate edgy teens. But right now, I think that you got a bit of edginess to you. Judging by most of your comments, you feel like everybody should be just like you. You constantly complain about what you think are people's flaws. By the way, removing replies in threads help scroll down the pointless stuff faster, and all of that crap doesn't get caught on my or other people's eyes. 14:08, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I should have specified. Everywhere where the arguments or stuff similar to that happen, and sometimes some threads. And Shaan was also similar to that. Of course, I'm not saying that you're creepy in any way, no one is on his level. I kinda understand her, as I wouldn't want to be called a normie king. And well, it's her own choice not to swear, but I don't like how sometimes she treats like swearing is the worst thing ever. I think that you have this trait of replying to someone and then including what they're doing wrong. But it's sometimes just out of context instead of being a normal criticism comment. I don't know if I'm over exaggerate a bit, but I feel like most of your comments I see include some criticism. I also dislike a lot of things people do (or the way they act), but I usually just tend to ignore things I don't like. I think that you shouldn't respond to everything you dislike. Your criticism is fine, but sometimes you go a bit overboard. 16:39, September 16, 2017 (UTC) So instead of this: Each hero can use Zombot Sharktronic Sub in their own way: *Brain Freeze can it in his pet decks *Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can use in their science deck *Neptuna can boost its health with camel crossing and going viral *Impfinity has best usage of all Sneaky heroes due to his access to cards like The Chickening and Fireworks Zombie You want this: *Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can teleport it with Teleport or Teleportation Zombie in an empty lane to surprise their opponent. They can also use Zombot Drone Engineer to boost its strength even more and Gadget Scientist to deal a massive amount of damage, especially if many plants are destroyed before Zombot Sharktronic Sub deals a bonus attack. they can also make use of Medulla Nebula to play it earlier. *Brain Freeze can use it in his pet deck where it can activate the abilities of Zookeeper and Cat Lady. He can also further boost it with Vitamin Z and Maniacal Laugh to allow it to last longer and to deal even more damage. *Neptuna can boost its health with cards like Camel Crossing and Going Viral or protect it with Escape Through Time or Zombot Battlecrusier 5000. She can also heal it with Medic to allow it to last longer. She can also use Flag Zombie to play it earlier, making it much harder to deal with. *Impfinity has the best usage out of this card, as he has damaging tricks like Bungee Plumber to destroy any plant of his choice for a cheap cost and The Chickening to wipe clean the opponent's board. i lov u squorle -hana Just leaving a Message TheSuperKoopaBros11 (talk) 02:47, January 26, 2018 (UTC) I am telling you! Mental SKillness. You can make fun of me, but don’t EVER make fun of my Logic Seriousness! Jerryzou (talk) 16:48, March 17, 2018 (UTC)Jerryzou I’m tellin’ ya, you are the admin of discord but not this wiki! So you can’t block me! --Jerryzou (talk) 03:05, March 18, 2018 (UTC)